Julian Brookefields
Background Julian was born into a small family in District 4. It was his mother Dalia, and his little sister Ivy Hope. His mother didn't want her kids to to bekilled in the games so she hid them from the government. They didn't go to school, or leave the house; all they did was stay in a hidden room in their house. Their mother homeschooled them the best she could and provided everything they needed. The kids had no idea about the Hunger Games or anything going on, but their mother trained them with weapons. Needless to say the thought she was crazy. So one day when he was 12 and Ivy was 7, Julian got crious about the outside world and went out to see. What he didn't know was that the peacekeeper saw him come out and go back in. They figured out what was going on and raided the house. They killed his mother and put the kids onto the streets. They practically were dying. No food, shelter, protection, or anything in the middle of winter. It only took a month before Julian woke up to his 7 year old sister covered in snow on the ground dead from starvation. A few days passed and he crawled into a alley and passed out. When he woke up he was in a warm cozy house with a little old lady looking at him. She xplained everthing about the games and the news to him and look after him like her own. She also had a daughter, about 12, named Elle. The two had rough begginings but ended up being best friends. He got a job as a fisherman and provided for him, Elle, and Caylynn, the little old lady. His life had changed for him without a sister mom or old life. But it was... better. He went to school, fell in love with fishing, and met real friends. Actually, he gained more scial skills and more outgoingness. LIfe was perfect- except about hunger games and the news, but hey! He had all he needed in life right? For now. Personality Julian is just a flat out sweetheart. He is very kind to his friends and friendly to strangers. Because He doesn't quite understand all the current events, Elle has to help him out and stop him from helping out a peacekeeper or the mayor or something along those lines. Sometimes he says the wrong thing to the wrong person on accident but who doesn't? The only time he is a jerk at all is if he sees something happening to his friends, family, or even strangers that shouldn't be. In that case he'll be your worse nightmare. By that I mean he'll kill you (literally). But really, that is the only exception to his sweetness. Likes *''fishing'' *''the water'' *''Caylynn'' *''memories of his little sister'' *''learning'' *''exploring'' *''meeting people'' *''Elle'' Dislikes *''Jerks'' *''Bullies'' *''The Hunger Games'' *''Not understanding things'' *''Secrets'' *''Bad things happening to his new family'' *''Nightmares''